Just One Night
by Cassidy Grace
Summary: You meet Sam Winchester in a bar and return to his motel for the night... A Sam/Reader fic. Rated M for smutty smut


A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction (also smut), so please go easy on me. This is a Sam/Reader fic. It involves season 1 Sam, but there are no spoilers for the actual show. I am currently working on a second chapter, but I may only put it up if people like this one. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Enjoy :)

You check your phone for about the hundredth time that night. Your eyes dart around the bar nervously. A tall figure looms in front of you and your heart flutters hopefully for a second, but stills as soon as you realize that he's not the man you're waiting for. You don't bother to hide your disappointment.

"This seat taken?" He asks you, gesturing to the empty chair before you.

"Actually I was waiting for someone," you say quietly. "But considering he's over an hour late, I don't think he's coming."

"Well it's his loss," the stranger smiles warmly at you. Now that you look at him properly, you see that he's very attractive. You smile shyly, looking down at the empty glass cupped in your hands. "Mind if I sit?" You shake your head, no, and he folds his lanky frame into the polished wooden chair.

"My name's Sam." he says, extending his hand. You can't help but stare at his long fingers and imagine them caressing every inch of your bare skin; threading themselves in your hair...You mentally chastise yourself for having such thoughts about a man that you've only just met. Heat rises to your cheeks. You introduce yourself, shaking his hand firmly. Sam offers to buy you a drink and you gratefully accept.

A few drinks into the evening, you start to loosen up. You tell him about yourself – your job, your family, your friends, everything. After a while, you ask Sam about his own life. He tells you that he and his brother are currently going on a road trip in search of their father. He doesn't give you any more information than that, and you don't press him for details. You find yourself able to relax and be comfortable in the presence of this tall, handsome man with the adorable smile and warm green eyes. You're almost thankful that your date didn't show up.

Sam reaches under the table and gently places his hand on your knee. Your breath catches in your throat; your heart starts to beat faster.

"So," he says, his voice low. His hand slowly travels up your denim-clad thigh. "Do you want to come back to my motel room? My brother won't be back until tomorrow." It only takes you a split second to nod before Sam is taking your hand and leading you to the black Impala parked outside the bar.

**...**

The air in the small motel room feels electric; every hair on your arms stands on end in anticipation. You bite your bottom lip. Suddenly, Sam pulls you to him, large hands grasping your hips, and he covers your mouth with his in a passionate kiss. You lean into him and slide his plaid shirt off his shoulders. You move your hands around his waist and under the hem of his t-shirt, running them over the hard muscles of his back. His tongue passes over your lips and you part them, granting him entrance. Your tongues meet in a heated dance. He backs you up against the wall, still kissing you feverishly. Without warning, he lowers his hands to your ass and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and lace your fingers through his thick brown hair. You can feel his erection pressing into your thigh and you make a small noise of pleasure into his mouth.

Sam pulls away for a second. His green eyes, pupils dilated with lust and desire, stare deeply into yours as if they hold the secrets of the universe.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asks, looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely." you reply, pulling his mouth back to yours in a needy kiss. After a moment, he pulls back slightly and trails kisses from your jaw to the top of your shoulder and back up again. You moan as Sam nibbles on the soft part of your neck, causing him to grunt and press himself closer to you. His hands snake down to the bottom of your shirt and he begins to pull it up. You raise your arms to make it easier for him. He flings the shirt off to the side and begins to run his hands along the soft skin of your torso. His long fingers cup your breast, rubbing the nipple through the fabric. You let out a moan, your hips bucking into him. He moves his hand down, running it down your stomach until he reaches the top of your jeans and begins to work on the buttons.

With your jeans – along with your underwear - discarded on the dirty motel room carpet, Sam balances you with one hand and pulls his shirt over his head with the other. He kisses you while he removes his jeans and boxers, his tongue exploring your mouth. Sam strokes his length, his long fingers expertly moving along his shaft, before positioning himself at your entrance. You gasp as he enters you, the sensation of being so full causing you to lean your head back against the wall. Breathy moans escape from your mouth as Sam pulls out almost all the way, before sliding all the way in again. He repeats this cycle over and over, picking up the pace once he begins to lose control and give in to pleasure. His short fringe sticks to his forehead with sweat and his fingernails dig into your thighs as he continues to thrust into you. The sounds of your moans and gasps mingle with his, filling the air in the small room.

You marvel at how perfectly the two of you fit together, as if you were made to be together. In this moment, it feels as if you are the only two things in the entire universe. You drag your nails down his back, leaving bright red streaks as proof of this perfect moment. Your moans become louder, more desperate, as you near climax. Sam buries his face in your neck, groaning into your skin. Suddenly, he plunges into you, his entire body tensing then relaxing. Soon after, you bite your lip very hard as you feel yourself pushed over the edge as well. The intensity of your own orgasm causes your legs to give way and you slump to the ground, using the wall to keep yourself upright.

Sam looks down at you, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, panted breaths escaping through parted thin lips.

"Wow." you pant. You lick your lips, tasting blood on your lower lip. Sam chuckles and takes your hand, leading you to one of the motel beds where you both collapse, completely spent. You haven't felt this content in a long time.


End file.
